


Secondment

by kiefercarlos, NinaJoFoster



Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Leaving, Secondment, Team as Family, going away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Emily gets a 6 month secondment to Europe. Spencer is having a lot of difficulty with the news. Emily goes to find out why.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889146
Kudos: 3





	Secondment

"Where's Spencer?" Emily asked as she approached Aaron and JJ speaking, they both glanced around, "not sure." Aaron replied quickly, "I think I so him wandering back towards the house on his own after the announcement." JJ said slowly, her own eyes turning to worry. Emily just nodded and put a hand on her arm.

"Thanks, I'll go and find him." She said and Emily weaved through the crowds and headed for the house. Once inside, she paused for a moment and thought logically about where Spencer go to and instantly turned for the stairs, moving through the house, until she reached the Library.

She eased the door open and stepped through, shutting it gently behind her. "Spencer." She says approaching the hunched over genius, noticing the thick tomb in his lap. She approached him and sat down next to him, turning to face him. Neither of them say anything as she watches him reading for a couple of minutes.

"You want to tell me, what's going on in that big old head of yours?" She asks softly and Spencer softly shakes his head in the negative. Emily frowns at him, and reaches over to stop his hand, which was starting to tremor. "Spencer." She said slowly, and he turned towards her.

"Everything's separating." He says slowly and Emily just looks at him. "Spencer?" She asks softly and when he hunches over on himself she shuffles closer to him. "Everyone's moving on." He says and Emily is still confused, "yeah." She says and waits for Spencer to make sense of his own thoughts. "I can't handle people leaving." He admits and Emily raises a brow. "Nobody's going anywhere Spencer." She says and Spencer shakes his head.

"You won't get it." He says and Emily reaches over and takes his hand into hers. "Tell me." She asks gently and Spencer looks up at her, then back at his hands, and then back to her. "People move on." He starts and Emily waits silently and patiently. "They find people they belong around and move on." Spencer says and suddenly Emily nods her head in understanding.

"Nobody's leaving Spencer." She says gently and he looks at her and shakes his head sadly. "You don't see it, but it happens." He begins, "I've watched it happen all my life, nobody ever stays, they slowly find another reason to stay away, and I'm once again left on my own." He admits and Emily moves across until their knees are touching and she puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Nobody is going anywhere Spencer, none of us have any plans to leave you." She says honestly and Spencer just scoffs. "That's never the plan, but it always happens, lives are formed and people have more important things to do with their lives, before you know it they've all moved on and you're on your own." He says sadly hanging his head. Emily gets up and moves so that she's kneeling front of him.

"Spencer, people have lives and they do move on, but none of us are going to leave you." She promises taking both his hands into hers. "What even you?" He asks and Emily sighs and hangs her head. "If I'd know my secondment would cause this sort of reaction, I would have told you Spencer. I swear. But I'm not leaving you, I'm coming back." She promises and Spencer shakes his head. "You can't know that." He says sadly and Emily is silent for a moment, before making a decision. She leans up to him and plants her lips on his. He's clearly frozen for a moment before his hands reach up to entwine in her hair and pulls her closer.

Time is seemingly frozen until they pull apart breathless. "I'm coming back for you Spencer, I promise." She whispers resting her head against his. "Okay." He says breathlessly and Emily smiles at him and leans across to place a gentle kiss to his brow.

"I'll save you a dance." She whispers and gets back to her feet and heads for the door, she turns around to see Spencer, still sitting there, but she can see his brain running at super speed, to make sense of what just happened.

When he returns to the yard later, and asks her for a dance, he'll have come to understand what happened and he'll be with her when she leaves for her secondment to Europe for 6 months. Something had begun between them and he wasn't leaving her to figure it out on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos most welcome


End file.
